Early cellular phones were used strictly for telephone calls. However, improvements in device design and cellular infrastructure have increased the capabilities of the average cell phone to the point that it is now used for business transactions, gaming, social media and other non-telephone tasks. Cell phones with sufficient memory and text input features are even used for data storage. For example, users often use their cell phones as a primary storage location for contact information
However, in the digital age, with fewer people carrying business cards, it is burdensome and often awkward to collect and record contact information for everyone present at even a small meeting or event. Such an activity takes time away from the purpose of the gathering and creates significant inefficiencies for the all involved. Nonetheless, such a gathering is still an excellent opportunity to acquire and record contact information in some way.
While the present disclosure is directed to a system that can eliminate some of the shortcomings noted in this Background section, it should be appreciated that any such benefit is not a limitation on the scope of the disclosed principles, nor of the attached claims, except to the extent expressly noted in the claims. Additionally, the discussion of technology in this Background section is reflective of the inventors' own observations, considerations, and thoughts, and is in no way intended to accurately catalog or comprehensively summarize the prior art. As such, the inventors expressly disclaim this section as admitted or assumed prior art with respect to the discussed details. Moreover, the identification herein of a desirable course of action reflects the inventors' own observations and ideas, and should not be assumed to indicate an art-recognized desirability.